Parallel Pod
Parallel Pod, as the name would suggest, is the parallel counterpart of Pod. Appearance Regular Form Pod is what you'd expect when you think of Pod: a Kirby-like robot with detached glowing (which starts to fade when they're feeling dishearted or negative) limbs and cat-like ears (designed bitten on their left, and sometimes wearing a green and light blue bandana silk on the other). Unlike Pod, Parallel Pod's face and glowing parts are all cyan/blue, their outer body is covered in red steel (ruby), with yellow gold around their ears, violet sapphire around their gloves, and emerald green around their feet. Matter Form Parallel Pod goes in this form when threatened, in danger, for a battle, or just for eating. It resembles a Dark Matter and a bit of Void Termina. The 'face' opens up, and on the inside, they have a single eye used for sight and performing an action full of lasers. They still can talk, however, but the chances for sight damage increase. Their limbs, though they optionally change them, turn into petal-like triangles, occasionally rotating around their body. Same to the Regular Form, when they're feeling disheartened or negative, the glow on them starts to fade. Unlike Pod, they have an extra petal on them. Personality Parallel Pod pretty much has the same personality as Pod, but is a little less goofy and sometimes forgetful, which can upset people like Mega from time to time. Powers and Abilities TBA Moveset If the player presses the X button while choosing Pod in The Ultimate Choice, she becomes Parallel Pod. Stories Dawn of a New Arc Parallel Pod was first mentioned during this arc created from an edited post. Kirby: Returning Legends Due to Parallel Meta Knight was made as an upgrade form of Meta Knight in the sequel, Parallel Pod took his place and was addressed as ''Otherworldly ''Cyborg. Parallel Pod is the only member of the Four Otherworldly Kings who is not evil, as they attacked Kirby and Co. just to protect their homeland. Relationships MegaFandroidFan9001 Parallel Pod and MFF9001 have known each other since the dawn of a new arc. Due to their personality though, Mega does get snappy at them from time to time, but they are good friends otherwise. Parallel Pod also serves as a Block Quote speaker for MFF9001. Parallel Susie Parallel Susie is the creator of Parallel Pod. History TBA Names in Other Languages Ch: 異次元豆莢/異次元普達 Ja: アナザーポッド Trivia * This is the first parallel counterpart of another user's character on the Kirby Wiki to be created by another user. (Specifically, Pod was created by Poddee, and MegaFandroidFan9001 created a parallel version of Pod.) * In the anime, unlike the other members of the Otherworldly Four Kings, Parallel Pod is not created by the Jamba Heart, but rather the negative side of Pod. ** Ironically, Parallel Pod has the exact same personalities as his prime counterpart. Gallery Parallel Pod Poddee.png|Poddee's art of Parallel Pod 20191103_205025.png|ᴾᴬᴿᴬᴸłᴱᴸ ᴾøᴰ ᶜᴼˢᴾᴸᴬᵞᴵ̇ᴺᴳ @ˢ ᵟᵁəᴱᴺ ᵛᴬᴺᴱˢˢᴬ|link=https://ahatintime.fandom.com/wiki/Queen_Vanessa Category:Genderless Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Fanon Category:Robots Category:MegaFandroidFan9001 Category:Parallel Category:Dark Matter Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Pods (Species) Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Good Category:Allies Category:Heros